


crossroads

by aelandair



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Demon Kylo Ren, Dubiously Consensual Kissing, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26257324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelandair/pseuds/aelandair
Summary: Desperate to finally be rid of his father, Armitage decides to strike a deal with a crossroad demon.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	crossroads

**Author's Note:**

> See end notes for more detailed content warnings!   
> This was originally written for Kraken's KMNU writing class, and after it sat around unedited for far too long, I finally polished it up a bit.  
> Let's please ignore how much this is inspired by Supernatural, okay? Okay.   
> Enjoy your scraps!

The dark around him seems to be coming alive this late at night. 

Only the stars and the full moon shine onto the rough dirt road. This far out, there are no street lamps, and he hasn’t seen a single car since he left the town. Gravel crunches under his bike as Armitage cycles along the road, the sound almost deafening in the near silence. 

Every time there’s a rustle or a shadow moving at the edge of the road, Armitage’s heart jumps to his throat, threatening to choke him with fear. It takes a lot of effort to swallow it down again and keep going. 

He’s not here for fun, after all. 

He’s on a mission. 

With nothing and no one around him, he loses track of time, the only things keeping him company his rapid heartbeat and the infinite possible horrors lurking in the dark. As long as he keeps his eyes on the road, focused on the dim shine of his bike’s lamp, they can’t get to him. That’s what he’s trying to tell himself, at least. 

Armitage doesn’t know how long he’s been going, but his breath is coming out in sharp pants, his legs burning with exertion, as he finally, finally, reaches his destination. 

He nearly misses it, and stops abruptly, almost falling off his bike as he skids to a halt. Gravel and dust fly up around him, a cloud shielding him from the rest of the world. Or locking him in. 

Coughing, trying to wipe the dirt from his eyes, Armitage takes a look at his surroundings. Everything’s shrouded in darkness, mere silhouettes standing out against darker shades of black and grey, but he knows this is the right place. 

He’s standing right at the middle of a crossroads, in the middle of nowhere. 

It’s exactly where he needs to be. 

As he puts down his bike at the edge of the road and starts digging around in his backpack, Armitage feels his fear flare up again. Fear that this is going to work, or fear that it’s not. He’s not sure which one it is. Probably a bit of both. 

His entire body is damp with sweat as he gets everything he needs and kneels down. He pays the dirt that’s going to stain his clothes no mind, and digs his fingers into the dry earth. Crumbs of it gather under his fingernails, scrape at his skin, but Armitage ignores it, keeps digging until the hole is deep enough. Hands shaking, he lowers the box into the hole, and piles the dirt on top of it, smoothing it down, until it looks like there had never been a hole at all. 

Then, he waits. Still kneeling in the dirt, his own breathing loud in his ears, heart thumping heavily. A gust of wind whispers through the surrounding woods, the sound eerie. It makes him shiver, makes the hairs at the back of his neck stand up. 

“Well, who do we have here?” a deep voice suddenly says behind him. 

Armitage whips around with a yelp, jumps up as fast as he can without stumbling over his own feet. 

There’s a man standing only a few steps away from him. 

No, not a man. 

A demon. 

His dark hair falls around his face, accentuating his striking features. He’s tall, and well-built, and entirely too attractive for a creature from hell. The tight leather pants leave little to the imagination, and he’s not wearing a shirt. There’s a self-satisfied smirk curling his lips. And his eyes. They’re a deep, frightening red. 

Armitage clears his throat, but it still comes out sounding weaker than he would have liked. 

“I’m here to make a deal,” he says, not breaking eye contact with the demon. 

The smirk on his face widens, and he gives Armitage a very obvious once-over. 

“Are you sure about that? You seem a smidge frightened. And awfully young,” the demon muses, tilting his head to the side. It makes him look more human, in a way. Everything else about him is undoubtedly otherworldly. 

Armitage huffs, offended at his words, and crosses his arms in front of his chest. He can feel his face heating up, and hopes the demon doesn’t notice. 

“I am sure! And I’m neither scared nor too young. I’m an adult.” 

“How old are you?” the demon asks, voice dripping with arrogance. 

Armitage looks away, then. “Twenty,” he mumbles. 

The demon snorts. “That’s  _ barely _ grown-up.” 

“It’s grown-up enough!” Armitage snaps. 

The demon doesn’t say anything, but he takes a step closer. Armitage doesn’t step away, stands his ground until the demon is close enough to touch. Up close, it seems as if he’s radiating warmth, and there’s a red shine to his body, making the air around him flicker. 

“What is it that you seek?” the demon asks. The teasing tone is gone from his voice now. He sounds serious. 

“I’m here to make a deal,” Armitage repeats. 

The demon leans closer, his hot breath hitting Armitage’s face. His eyes shimmer dangerously. 

“What is it that you  _ seek _ ?” the demon whispers, looming, menacing. 

Bracing himself, Armitage takes a deep breath. 

Swallows. 

“I want you to kill my father.” 

The words hang heavily between them. 

He doesn’t know what the demon is thinking. His expression hasn’t changed, but the fire in his eyes seems to be burning even brighter now. It’s both disquieting and intriguing. 

The silence swells, all-encompassing, until it drowns out every other sound. Armitage knows he should be scared. But he’s not. Not anymore. 

“Alright,” the demon finally says. “I’ll do it.” 

Armitage lets out a sigh of relief. He’d been worried the demon would ask for a reason, but he should have known better. 

“Good. So do we have a deal?” 

He’s not going to waste any more time on this. 

The demon laughs, throwing his head back. A bird squawks, disrupted by the sound, and flies away from a nearby tree. His mouth hanging open in shock, Armitage watches as the demon laughs some more, and calms down after a while. For some reason he hadn't thought demons were capable of laughing like this. 

“You’re eager, aren’t you? Yes, we have a deal. You know how deals are sealed, right?” 

The smirk is back on the demon’s face now, and he’s closing in on Armitage, his hand coming up to stroke his cheek. The touch doesn’t seem reassuring. It’s the touch of a predator trying to lure in its prey, right before lunging at it. Right before the kill. 

Armitage nods, the lump back in his throat. He’s read about this enough to know how it’s supposed to work. If he didn’t want it, he wouldn’t have come here in the first place. 

There must be something like determination showing on his face, because the demon nods too, smirking still, and leans close without hesitation. 

His lips are hot, almost searing, but soft too, and Armitage isn’t sure what to make of this bizarre mixture of sensations. He’s not sure how long they’re going to kiss, or if he should participate. He’s not even sure if it’s a good kiss, because he’s never kissed anyone before. It certainly feels good, the heat ebbing away, turning into a nice, tingling warmth that spreads through his whole body. He closes his eyes, feeling sort of hazy, suddenly, and relaxes into the demon’s touch. How weird, that he’s giving his first kiss to a demon, and he’s actually enjoying it. 

Then, suddenly, there’s a tugging sensation in his chest, as if someone is pulling at his very core, trying to rip it out of his body with force. It  _ hurts _ , a strange pain, unlike anything he’s ever felt before. 

He gasps, trying to pull away from the demon’s grasp, but almost as suddenly as it started, the sensation stops, and the demon lets him go. 

Armitage stumbles backwards, panting. Trying to get a grip on himself, to calm down his racing heart. His mind is reeling, unable to completely grasp what exactly just happened. 

The demon chuckles, and pats his arm, the gesture more mocking than anything else, before he turns away. 

“I’ll keep in touch with you!” he shouts over his shoulder towards Armitage, retreating back into the shadow at the edge of the road already. 

Armitage stands still for a second, baffled. This can’t be it, right? Surely, there must be more to it? 

“Wait!” he calls out. 

The demon stops in his tracks, turns around slowly. He watches Armitage with raised eyebrows, hands stuffed into his pockets nonchalantly. Armitage feels foolish under his gaze, but he doesn’t back down. He’s never been a coward. 

“What’s your name?” he asks, the only thing coming to his mind. And maybe it’s a stupid question, but he’s still curious. 

The demon smirks again. That seems to be his default expression, and Armitage finds it both infuriating and infuriatingly charming. 

“Kylo,” the demon says. 

And then he vanishes. 

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note about the content warnings:   
> \- Age difference: Kylo is probably a couple hundred years old and Hux is twenty   
> \- Dubiously Consensual Kissing: They kiss to seal the deal, Hux knows this going in but doesn't have much of a choice about it
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this, and if you want to chat, you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/aelandair)!


End file.
